Batcave
The Batcave is Batman's secret base of operations beneath Wayne Manor. History ''Batman'' The first section of the cave that was shown in Batman was Bruce's computer work station, which he used to view recordings that were made of various conversations within Wayne Manor during a charity ball. The cave was later fully revealed when he, as Batman, brought Vicki Vale to the cave in the Batmobile following an escape from The Joker and his Goons at the Flugelheim Museum. Accessed via a retractable wall along a country road, the Batmobile was parked on a turntable platform that overlooked a man-made abyss of concrete and pipes, and the Batcave's power switch was located next to the platform. Several ramps wound through the cave from the platform, which lead to Bruce's elevated work station, the vault that held the Batsuit and various other unspecified machinery. An additional work station was also shown, and possessed analysis equipment while Bruce attempted to locate the Joker's headquarters. ''Batman Returns'' Like the Batsuit, the Batcave underwent an update since its previous appearance in Batman. Stretched across a large chasm, Bruce spread his work stations over various rock platforms, the primary of which held his main computer work station, which was stretched out across two large circular terminals. Across from the primary platform was the Batmobile's "docking area", which acted as its parking and repair area after Batman narrowly escaped a potential trap by The Penguin. The vault that held the Batsuit was carved into one of the cave walls, with a draw-bridge-like door that allowed or disallowed access to the vault from the cave's primary platform. The cave was shown to be accessible via a large staircase or via a hidden chute in an iron maiden, which was activated by throwing a small switch that was hidden in a fish tank replica of Wayne Manor in the manor's foyer. Batman Forever The Batcave was accessed through a rotating wall in Wayne Manor's silver closet, the only room in the mansion that was kept locked. The cave could also be reached via a secret tunnel system from Bruce Wayne's Office at Wayne Enterprises, through which he rode down in a capsule. In addition to the standard housing of the computer and equipment, the cave was originally intended to play a larger role in this film. Alfred revealed a second level to the cave, and an amnesia stricken Bruce explored the cave to jog his memory after an attack by Two-Face. Those scenes, however, were cut from the final film. The cave was also shown to have a canal inside of it, which provided access to the sea for water-based vehicles. The cave featured a rotating turntable that rose out of the floor that held the Batmobile, and a large dome-like structure where Bruce's Batsuits and gadgets were stored. Batman & Robin The cave featured a multitude of flashing lights, mostly in neon. On the whole, that Batcave was similar to that in Batman Forever, only it was more garish in its decoration. A capsule that contained Robin's Redbird motorcycle rose out of the floor, and a long tunnel lined with neon lights lead out of the cave. The turntable that held the Batmobile retured, but was a more elaborate fashion.